real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Meghan Lemmens
is the leader of the original BIT group. She is a born leader, very defensive as she always put herself in danger situations. She got abducted in the first movie, staying at the Moon Kingdom for most of the story. She managed to escape and help defeating the evil. After that, she regained the leadership of the group again. Meghan is the Sole Survivor in BIT: Race To Win and BIT: Classics. Personality Meghan is very smart and defensive, as previously stated she would always put herself in dangerous situations in order to keep her friends safe. Meghan is very smart due to her power to concentrate and work on mysteries. She became the leader of the group due to her personality. She knows what's best for the group. Storyline BIT: Moon Kingdom In Begin To Wonder, she sees something falling out of the sky. As she decides to look for it, she gets hit by the storm created by Sedam. She gets abducted in the progress and is being brought to the Moon Kingdom. Meghan has been put in a cell to be kept for later as she has nine friends caring for her. Her life would give a lot of energy to the evil of nightmares. Throughout her staying at the Moon Kingdom, she tried to escape several times. In a deleted scene, she almost successfully escaped the Moon Kingdom. For a long portion of the movie, Meghan remains unseen until The Real Nightmare where she finally escapes her cell. She warns Yasmin about what's to come and helps her beating the Rapid Eye. In Peaceful, Meghan makes sure to get back home in time. She helps everyone of the group returning with the storm and tells Yasmin to leave. As Yasmin leaves, she smiles because the world is turning into a sunny, bright and colorful world again. BIT: Race To Win Meghan became the Sole Survivor of the movie. She took the lead of the group and developed a relationship with Phoebet. In Circuit, Meghan is watching the soccer game the BIT members are playing and is seen cheering with Yasmin while Amber sits next to them, saying that soccer is a useless thing. Meghan smiles and says that she should try it out. The post arrives and Meghan reads the note. There is an invitation to come to a big party. It's anonymous though. The rest of the BIT members read it too. Meghan thinks they should go and after everyone gives their opinion, they go. As they start their adventure, Meghan suggests to split the group. With that, they might find the way to the party faster. Everyone agrees. Meghan teams up with Phoebet, Luna, Sascha and Jade. Meghan is seen enjoying the journey as it starts, being part of the group for the first time. She laughs as they arrive at the mall, seeing Luna freaking out about the stores. In Gold Mine, Meghan takes a seat on the main car together with Phoebet. As they ride the roller-coaster, Meghan sees some people running away. Many bats are attacking the group. They hear a loud scream, which is in fact Jade who gets abducted. The roller-coaster goes faster and faster. They have to jump out of it. As they see a stop, they jump out of their seats. However, all of them except for Jade who is apparently missing. Meghan is worried, something is terribly wrong here. As they continue their journey at sunset, they arrive in a very peaceful city. Meghan says that she feels like someone is playing a game with them. They wanna let them re-live everything they went through earlier. Phoebet says she's true. He holds her hand while Meghan blushes. Luna frowns as she thought Phoebet and Yasmin became a thing. In Maple Treeway, Meghan and Phoebet walk together. Phoebet speaks out his feelings for Meghan. After she was taken to the Moon Kingdom, he cared a lot for her and he really likes her. Meghan feels flattered and says she likes him back but she doesn't want to be in a relationship yet. Afterwards, their group merges with Roxxyt and Amber. They have to hurry to the castle on the hills, where the party is held. After escaping the ruins, Meghan along with Phoebet, Roxxyt and Amber arrive at Moonview Highway. They realize they're on the highway and all the cars are riding as fast as they can. They have to run because the castle is just a few metres away. As Meghan gets almost hit by one of the cars, Phoebet saves her. They quickly run to the castle where they meet up with Luna. In Outside The Castle, Meghan, Phoebet and Luna walk outside the castle. The statues are moving their eyes, the fireplaces are spewing fire and the castle doors open. There are three entrances. Meghan takes the first one and gets in a room with blocks. The blocks try to hit her but she manages to escape them. As Meghan and Phoebet arrive at the ceremony hall, they look at the three doors behind them. They all close. They hear Luna screaming and realize that something terrible happened. As Meghan looks back to the front, she sees that the last door has opened. It's the moment of truth. In The Cursed Castle, Meghan and Phoebet arrive the main part of the castle. They look around them and see all their pictures on the wall. Their eyes are crossed out and on all of them except for Meghan, Phoebet and Luna they are all crossed. Meghan looks up and sees Sedam looking at them. He laughs villainous and says that it's time for revenge. He grabs a wand and points it at Phoebet. He sweeps with his wand and curses Phoebet. He falls to the ground. Two ghosts arrive and drag him away, making Meghan scream. Sedam laughs, telling Meghan she's a fool. His plans to conker the world and take over humanity became bigger. And it will only work when BIT gets destroyed. Sedam walks towards Meghan and is ready to fight. It's on, the two fight. Sedam tries to curse Meghan but she dodges his attacks. Meghan then attacks Sedam and takes over his wand. She points it at him and sweeps with it. As she does, the whole building shakes. The cursed castle is about to be destroyed. Rocks fall from the wall and land on Sedam. Meghan runs through the hall and sees that her friends have been captured. She opens the cages as the castle explodes. As Meghan defeats Sedam, she arrives on a rainbow. She has survived the game! As all her friends reunite with each other, Meghan heads to Phoebet and kisses him. BIT: Classics Meghan was the main protagonist and Sole Survivor of the tv-movie, completing the task of evil antagonist Sedam. In Figure Circuit, she is one of the six BIT members to join the vacation trip. She is seen dancing while packing for the trip. She and Phoebet are in a relationship now and flirt a bit, making Yasmin feel a bit down without her and Phoebet knowing it. Arrived at the holiday resort, Meghan, just like the rest, is very excited to finally start their vacation. After all stuff has been taken by Fall Workers, she alongside with Phoebet, Lynn and Roxxyt head to the beach while Sascha and Yasmin stay at the holiday resort. In Cheep Beach, they reach the beach, and notice that everyone seems very quiet. No one's smiling or having fun. Apparently, everyone seems brainwashed. Meghan looks around and walks to the guard. He tells the group to leave now they still can. There is something going on and the visitors have been brainwashed at certain points. Phoebet suggests to leave. Roxxyt and Lynn agree, however, Meghan says that they have to save the visitors. The guard says it all started at the Dark Mansion. In Dark Mansion, she and the others arrive at the Dark Mansion. Meghan and Phoebet are holding hands and go inside the mansion. As they entered the mansion, the door closes behind them. The paintings are moving, the carpets are shaking and ghosts are floating around. The group quickly runs through the mansion as they panic. Meghan and Phoebet get trapped. As a mysterious ghost shows up, Yasmin quickly pushes the two away. The ghosts floats through Yasmin and disappears. Yasmin looks at Meghan and Phoebet and looks the same as all the other visitors. Yasmin got brainwashed. Sascha screams as she sees Yasmin and looks pissed at Meghan and Phoebet. Roxxyt and Lynn run to the trio and tell them to leave. They have to leave Yasmin behind. After they escaped the Dark Mansion, Sascha decides to go for herself after a argument with Phoebet. As Meghan wants to ask why, she is gone. Phoebet knows why Sascha's mad but decides to not tell Meghan. In Delfino Square, the group arrives at a town called Delfino Square after Roxxyt and Lynn suggested to look there. Roxxyt asks where Sascha went to and Meghan answers that Sascha went on her own after an argument with Phoebet. The group then proceeds to some houses. Most of the houses are closed due to the recent invasion. As they walk, a man tells them to come inside. Meghan, Roxxyt and Phoebet head into the house while Lynn looks like she doesn't want to. Roxxyt tells Meghan and Phoebet to go, they will wait outside. Meghan and Phoebet go inside. The man introduces himself as Keepa. He says that someone has brought the Dark Mansion back to live, waking up the ghosts who are able to brainwash people. It's dangerous because people who are brainwashed can only be brought back to live when the lime gem is back on the totem. And currently, the dark figure who opened the Dark Mansion has the lime gem. Phoebet asks how they can find him and Keepa says they have to go through his basement door. They do so and arrive at a weird place. In Pinball, Meghan and Phoebet arrive at a weird, giant, human pinball machine. Keepa tells the duo that it's a transport way to the place where the evil figure is hiding. As they head into the pinball machine, they ask who all know about this. Keepa says that only one girl has taken this place so far. Meghan has a feeling it is the dark figure until Keepa announces it was a black-skinned girl. Sascha is in the lead currently. After escpaing the pinball machine, Meghan and Phoebet arrive at the Snow Pass, which are the giant snow mountains. Keepa tells the duo to just go through the mountains. There they will find the castle. Fast enough, Meghan begins to realize it could be Sedam who has done this all. Phoebet agrees. The two run through the snow pass. In Airship Fortress, Meghan and Phoebet arrive at Airship Fortress. They see all the ghosts coming at them. It's showtime. As they run towards the canons fired at them, they jump into a big canon and get shot towards the castle. As they fly, canons and ghosts chase them. Meghan shouts at Phoebet that Sedam knows they're close. Phoebet agrees. After the giant war at the Airship Fortress, Meghan and Phoebet arrive at the gardens of the castle. Which looks like a beautiful and peaceful garden, it must be horror. Sascha is standing in the garden, looking at the flowers. As Meghan wants to tell Sascha how glad she is to see her, Sascha looks very scary at her. Meghan backs off and tells Phoebet that Sascha has been brainwashed. Meghan and Phoebet quickly run to the other side of the castle, finding the entrance. Phoebet holds Meghan's hand and tells her to go by her own. He says that Sascha was right. He indeed was a jerk to let Yasmin getting brainwashed that easy. He has to fix this. Phoebet runs back to the other side of the garden while Meghan goes inside. In Sedam's Castle, Meghan arrives at the castle. Sedam awaits her and says it took her long enough to find out it was him. He is prepared. Ghosts are flying towards Meghan. Meghan runs away and escapes through a door. She runs to the upper castle. Fire spreads to her way, stuff explode and more ghosts chase her. She has to find a way to attack Sedam. She has to find the lime gem. She runs through the castle and finds many obstacles. As she reaches Sedam's bedroom, she sees the lime gem. She quickly grabs it and sees Sedam behind her. He tries to attack her. He pushes her out of the window. As Meghan looks behind her, she sees the totem. However she is surrounded by brainwashed people, ghosts and Sedam. She sees that Phoebet has been brainwashed as well. As frightened as she is, Meghan runs through the people and ghosts, not knowing what to expect. Because she is holding the lime gem, she can't be brainwashed. She puts the lime gem on the totem. Saving her friends and humanity in general in Rainbow Ending, she feels amazing. She hugs her friends. She then sees Phoebet and he hugs Meghan, saying he knew she could do it. Phoebet says that he had to sacrifice himself in order to not feel guilty to Yasmin. Speaking about Yasmin, she hugs Meghan and Phoebet. Meghan says she feels sorry but Yasmin responds by saying she hopes they are happy. After all, they are one group. Trivia * She was the first person to be ever abducted. * Meghan is the first BIT member to win two series.